tiberium_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Empire
Roman EmpireInfobox The The Roman Empire (Senatus Populusque Romanus Imperium Romanumis) the Human government body ruling over all the Human colonies and core worlds, The most powerful state born after a terrible global war that occur in the year 2019. The original empire died in the year 1453, when Mehmed II of the Ottoman Empire laid siege to the city of Constantinople, eventually taking the city and removing the last Roman emperor from the east and spelling the end of Roman influence on the world. However, a small group of Romans had left Roma during the first century A.D. and founded a secret city away from the eyes of the world. There they would spend the next 2000 years waiting and watching world events as they would unfold. During the collapse of the Western, and 1000 years later the Eastern, Roman Empires, the secret city took in citizens of true Roman background, able to preserve Roman culture and ways of life when elsewhere in the world they faded away. During the build up to the year 2019, world tension continued to rise, eventually amounting to a world war on a scale never seen before, the damage was total and complete, nearly destroying the human race, however, when the dust had settled, the powerful and influential families of the lost city had emerged and began taking control over select governments and their military's. On the morning of August 7th 2021, 92% of the world's military gathered near the city of Roma to welcome the newly crowned Emperor Marcus Augustus. The First Emperor Emperor Marcus Augustus was a key player in reforming the governments of the world into the new Roman Empire, he gathered together groups from all the major nations and together, with many of his Roman advisers, they laid down the laws, regulations, and governing bodies of the Empire. More History Will Fill in this Spot Human Covenant War During the year of 2501, the Roman Empire made contact with a fleet belonging to the Covenant, a collection of aliens on a holy mission to acension. After breif talks the two empires went thier seperate ways and it looked like the two live in peace. However, the Covenant, began the preperations to invade Human space, only being delayed when they experienced a rebellion in thier own ranks. The War began with a Covenant fleet appearing above the Human outer rim colony of Harvest in the year of 2504. No effort of communication was attempted, rather the Covenant began sending boarding craft to deal with the handful of Human ships in orbit, and grounds parties to attack the major urban centres. The reason the Covenant refrained from orbital bombardment, as demostrated in the past, and in the later years of the war, is unknown, but could most likely stem from the fact that they uncovered ancient ruins belonging to thier gods. The attack and following occupation of Harvest was brutal, quick, and absolte. The Roman Empire launched a counter attack employing both Spartan I special forces and ODST. The Spartan I were completely devestaed, with only 30 Spartans out of 300 making it off the planet, in two short weeks, Harvest fell to the Covenant. War for Humanity The Covevant started the war when their fleets invaded the Human Colony of Harvesrt in 2504. The attack was quick and burtal, and after only two short weeks and a failed counter attack from humanity, after the fall of Harvest, the Covenant launched a lightning campaign across the outer colonies. However, in order to attack so many colonies at once, the Covenant fleet became far too stretced and became an easy target for humanity. 6 Months afterte war started they launched an attack against the core world of Harmony, thier seige met with heavy restanence. Human fleets held the line against the larger Covenant captial ships, until the Spartan II program could be delpoyed to the surface, once on the ground. The Spartans turned the tide of the battle, and led the rout of Covenant forces. After Haromony, Roman forces, encouraged by the success of Harmony, and the Spartan II's began to take back world after world, until all Covenant forces pulled back to Harvest, Where the combined might of the Roman military engaged, and destroyed the last remaining Covenant forces in Human space, putting what they believed to be the end of the war, nearly a year after it started. Beginning of the End Twenty years after the initial Human success, the Covenant Empire had nearly wiped Humanity off the face of the galaxy. With only a handful of colonies left, The UNSC's top leaders and Roman Emperor, Alexander Augustus, came up with a plan. Spartan II's would meet at Reach, Humanity's last military stronghold among the stars, and launch a lightning strike on High Charity, the holy city of the Covenant, capture the Prophets and finally bring an end to this war it would be called Operation Unthinkable. However before it could be launched, The Covenant attacked Reach and after a short but furious battle, Reach was glassed and Humanity had all but accepted it fate. Emperor Alexander made plans to save a couple hundred thousand Humans by sending them to the far side of the galaxy but the majority of Humanity, would make their final stand at Earth. After a costly battle, leaving the Roman military nearly obliterated, a internal power struggle left the Covenant weakened including the lose of the Shangelli, the former backbone of the Covenant. The battle for Earth eased. A new alliance was formed between the Shangelli and the Roman Empire that allowed the two nations to push back, and defeat what remained of the Covenant. This act brought the end of the Human Covenant War, at a great cost to humanity, with an estimated 14 Billion dead, and countless worlds glassed. However the new founded alliance with the Swords of Shangelios, and freed wartime resources, allowed Humanity to begin to rebuild at a faster rate than possibly imaginable. The Civil War Soon after the end of the Human/Covenant War, tragedy struck once again. The entire Royal Family, including the acting Emperor, Alexander Augustus, were murdered at the order of the Praterion Prefect Marius. Marius and his Friend Dr. Leonard Church joined forces and sized control of the government, through the use of the Spartan III's and countless bribed generals. Leaving the Crown Princess Mira Augustus alive, they seized control and Founded the Socii republic and Roman Republic. Controlling Human space with an iron first,they began the process of returning humanity to a military and economic power. Notable Romans Mira Augustus Alexander Augustus Roman Planets Earth Harvest Harmony Concord Category:Government